Bad Enough
by PrincessKanako
Summary: "How bad is it?" Sportacus asked, his voice quiet. "Bad enough to keep me up a tree," she answered, just as quietly. A little one-shot for you to enjoy. Slight language used, and traces of break-up. Not Sportacus/OC.


Naira didn't know what to do.

At least, not any more. Not now, and she feared that she'd never know what to do ever again. She'd never thought that Rick would dump her like that. Naira knew that he had his reasons for doing what he had done, but it still hurt. It hurt bad, and now she didn't know what to do. She didn't know if she should go home to Metropolis, or continue staying in Lazytown. Not that she was in Lazytown now. She didn't want to be there, not when she knew that she'd run into Rick.

Naira didn't hate him, she'd never be able to hate him, but right now she just couldn't bring herself to around the guy either. Rick'd finally gotten the chance he'd been waiting for; the chance to fight for his country. He was to go to Afghanistan on Monday, and he didn't want to be tied down to a girlfriend. Naira had tried to argue, but Rick hadn't let her. Probably because if he had let her talk, she'd have talked him out of going. Now here she was, sitting in the forest a few miles away from the town. She hadn't told anyone where she was going, but anyone who knew her well enough would know where to find her.

Naira came to the old oak tree she always went to whenever she had to think. Now, though, the situation was the opposite. She'd come here to try to not think, because if she let her thoughts wander, she'd think of Rick and the pain that had come when their relationship had ended. And if she focused on the pain, then she'd cry again. Hell, she couldn't seem to stop crying. She'd managed to make it to her aunt's house before she started crying; but once the tears had started, they'd refused to stop, and she'd cried herself to sleep. Then she'd cried when she'd woken up the next morning. She was doing well today though.

Not a single tear yet, and she didn't even know how long _that_ was going to last. She'd only cried once in the last year and that had been in Rick's arms when her rabbit died. Naira knew that talking about things like this helped dull the pain, but she couldn't bring herself to go to any of the others. Not when they were so damn cheerful. She couldn't even bring herself to go to Stephanie. The pink-haired dancer could help a lot, but she couldn't bring herself to go and talk to her. Poor Stephanie had been making daily trips to Metropolis for auditions, and the only time she wasn't out was when she was sleeping.

There were others Naira could go to for help, of course. Others that she knew would understand. Trixie, or Pixel, or even Ziggy, but she couldn't bring herself to go to either Ziggy or Pixel, and she didn't want to tell Trixie about her break-up over the phone. So she was stuck with a lot of others who could probably help, and the desire to see none of them. Naira knew the main reason for why she was like that.

If she told herself the truth, the only one she really wanted was Rick; because Rick had always been able to make her feel better. But she _couldn't_ go to Rick, because it was the guy in question who had reduced her to the miserable state she was in right now. And even if she did, how was she supposed to talk to him? The most she could do was tell the guy about how much she'd been hurt and then give him a talking to about why this whole thing was stupid.

The thing that made Naira feel worse was that she knew Rick would listen, and then counter every single one of her points with an answer that she couldn't argue with. Arguing with Rick was a futile affair, that tended to lead to a major headache. Plus, she didn't want to see the pity that would surely be in his eyes. So here she was, stuck up her tree all by herself, and confused as hell about what she was going to do about the situation she had found herself in. One, she feared, she might never come out of. Naira sniffed and rubbed her nose.

Naira had come to the tree in an attempt to not think, and all she was doing was thinking. And all this thinking was beginning to make her think of Will again, and she gave herself five minutes before she started to cry again. But what was she supposed to do? She loved Rick more than anything, and the thought of him just walking away was enough to shake her.

Naira sighed, and rubbed her temples. She was starting to give herself a headache, and her eyes were beginning to water. She knew that she should probably head back soon before the others started getting worried, but she wanted to stay in the quiet for a little longer, and try to will away her developing headache. Naira hated this. Hated that she'd been reduced to a sobbing eight-year-old that had just been called a loser by the popular kids. That what it felt like. Even now, all she wanted to do was cry. She supposed she had every right to, but she was tired of crying. It'd only make her head hurt worse.

Naira blinked, and looked up at the darkening sky. She really needed to go, but I still couldn't bring myself to move yet. She was too comfortable. Someone could just come and find her. She didn't care if they were mad or not. All she wanted to do was sit in her tree all by herself, and enjoy what little joy the action brought her. It wasn't much joy at all, and the longer she sat there, the less she wanted to leave. Naira watched as the sky changed colours from red, to orange, to a deepening shade of blue.

The chill that the darkening sky brought with it didn't really bother her. It felt nice, and helped dull her headache a little. Maybe she could just sleep in the tree. With her luck, she'd probably fall out, but it was half-tempting to try. And try she did. Unfortunately, the urge to puke that came with looking down made her stop before she'd even gotten off her branch.

"Shoot," Naira muttered under her breath, as she shook my head slowly. She was stuck in the tree until someone came to get her, or the urge to hurl upon looking down straightened out. Leaning back against the truck of the tree, Naira took a deep breath and let it out slowly through her nose. Closing her eyes in an attempt to relax, she hoped the action might help her head. The only thing she succeeded in doing was drifting off. Thankfully, she didn't fall asleep completely, but she ended up half awake and half asleep, her mind drifting back and forth between the two for a few moments at a time. It just happened that while her mind was more asleep than awake, her rescuer came along.

"Naira?"

Green eyes snapped open at the sudden sound and Naira fought the urge to groan as she looked at the man below. Of course _he_ would find me. _He _was the only one who could talk any sense into her at the moment.

"Sportacus," she replied. The above-average Hero took a moment to look her up and down.

"Why aren't you at Rick's party? Everyone's worried."

Naira sighed as guilt immediately consumed her, and as if to remind her it was still there, her headache flared back to life.

"I got stuck," she admitted in a quiet voice. Blue eyes blinked in confusion.

"You've climbed up and down this tree dozens of times. Why would you get stuck now?"

Naira rubbed the space between her eyes and wondered if she should just ask Sportacus to get her out of the damn tree. Blue eyes watched her movements. He'd seen Naira rub the space between her eyes like that before and more often than not it meant only one thing; a headache. Sportacus let out a soft chuckle, before leaping up the tree and offering Naira his hand. She eyed if for a moment, before she lifted herself up, being careful so that she wouldn't be forced to look down. It took her a moment to settle herself down on Sportacus' back after she had finally made it off of her tree branch.

"How bad is it?" Sportacus asked, his voice quiet as he landed softly on the ground below.

"Bad enough to keep me up a tree." Naira's voice was quiet and her head rested against one of Sportacus' shoulders. His soft, yet well-muscled shoulder felt much better that the rough bark of the oak tree. She knew that this was her best chance to ask Sportacus for advice, but now that it had arrived, she really didn't want to.

Maybe she was just being a baby about the whole thing. Sportacus was being quiet for the sake of my pounding head. For now she was content to rest against his as he walked, and hope my head would stop hurting. Naira had time to talk to Sportacus and she had a feeling that she wasn't ready to face Rick yet.

* * *

**Yay! First Lazytown one-shot! I was listening to Night's in White Satin, and it got me thinking about an ex...sigh. We both loved that song. Anyway, I just randomly got the idea about Lazytown and heartbreak; originally, this was going to be a SportaSteph, but that couple is slightly overused, so my brain made up two characters! Woo! And, I suppose, this shows Sportacus' amazing ability to find people who are in trouble, even if they might not want to be found.**

**Anyway, please review!**

**Much love, Princess Kanako x **


End file.
